A Sports Tournament: Guys vs Girls
by The Night Life 13
Summary: It's Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Ikkaku vs. Rukia, Orihime, Hinamori, Tatsuki, and Matsumoto.... and to top it off: Ishida has a camera. What madness will happen! Sports are Dodgeball, Basketball, and Football!
1. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…. Yeah.**

**Hi there! Keira Knightly is a hot pirate king ;) shoot! She would have my vote! HOT DAMN! Heh… ok so I liked Pirates 3 although it was a little long… oh well. So this story was from my crazy ideas… I've been a sporty sport this past couple of months and I've been a tad bit busy… with all the sports and school ending…. Anyway… so this came up and I decided to make it real. Yep! Hope you guys enjoy it! The title kinda explains it all :)**

**Taken place after Soul Society Arc but before Arrancar Arc?… yeah haha**

**A Sports Tournament: Guys vs. Girls**

"Ichigo! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" yelled out a short raven haired girl. She jumped on the orange haired boys' bed and kicked him off, and sent him flying across his room. He crashed on his wall which was about 10 feet away from where his bed and the girl who kicked him were.

"Rukia, WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo shot back as he sat up and rubbed his sore face.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes!"

"So? It's freaking Saturday! We have no school!"

"It's a hollow you idiot!"

"Oh… shit…" Ichigo immediately got out his badge and changed into his shinigami form. "Let's go!"

"Too late… someone already got it," Rukia replied looking at her spirit phone.

"Who?"

"I don't know… let's go to the site where the hollow was," the girl put her phone in her pocket. Rukia was all dressed in her school uniform although, mentioned before by Ichigo, it was Saturday, she hopped on Ichigo's back and they set off through his window. When the two arrived to where to hollow was at, the noticed a group of people there, yelling at one another. They were all _very_ familiar.

"What the FUCK?..." a dumbfounded Ichigo said out loud. He caught the groups' attention for they all looked at his direction, "Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toushiro, Rangiku, and Momo?"

"Yo Ichigo, Rukia!" Renji replied.

"I told you before, its Hitsugaya- _taichou_" Toushiro had a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Aww come on Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said. A small but visible red vein popped on his head.

"Yeah taichou, lighten up!" Matsumoto agreed.

"Did you guys defeat that hollow that was here a few minutes ago?" Ichigo asked the group.

"Yah, it was hella easy though," Ikkaku sighed.

"We could have beaten it a lot faster if Matsumoto here didn't space out!" Yumichika told them.

"Shut the hell up pretty boy before I beat your face in" Matsumoto threatened, "I told you! It caught me off guard!"

"And I saved your ass!" Ikkaku joined in on the conversation.

"Here they go again…" Hitsugaya ran a hand through his snowy white hair.

"What are you saying exactly baldy?!" the 10th squad lieutenant questioned.

"Guys have more common sense than girls!" Ikkaku declared.

"WHAT?!" Matsumoto, Rukia, and Hinamori yelled out loud. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, Ichigo was taken aback, and the girls had looks that could kill on their faces.

"You heard what I said!" the 11th squad 3rd seat emphasized.

"That's it! We're having a tournament!" Matsumoto stated, "To prove who is better!"

"Bring it on bitch! We'll own your ass!" Ikkaku shot back.

"Let's place a bet on it, Ikkaku, if we (the girls) win, then you guys are gonna have to… cook us a five course dinner, have waiter outfits on, and it HAS to be a good dinner or else you will have to do it all over again,"

"Fine then Rangiku! If WE win, you girls will have to serve us a five course dinner as well! And you will have to wear French maid outfits, and it HAS to also be a good dinner or else you will have to do it all over again!"

"What the hell Ikkaku! You totally stole my idea!" Matsumoto yelled out.

"No I didn't! I changed some parts!"

"Yeah! The waiter outfits to a French maid outfit!"

"SO?!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Before the two shinigamis could continue, Hitsugaya finally spoke up.

"Alright, Matsumoto, Ikakku that's enough,"

"But taichou! He started it!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" the 10th squad captain shouted out loud. Everyone shrank down to a smaller size and stared at him with a scared look. After a few seconds of silence Hitsugaya finally broke it, "So when are we doing this tournament?"

"TAICHOU!" Hitsugaya's lieutenant screamed out in shock.

"TODAY! At noon!" Ikkaku stated.

"Its guys verses girls! To see who will prevail and who will fail!" Yumichika added. To this point, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Hinamori were just standing there on the side watching everything.

"Wait! That's not fair! There're more guys than girls!" Rukia finally said.

"Suck ass doesn't it?" Ichigo told her. The next second Ichigo was on the floor, his face flat down on the ground and his legs were up in the air… twitching.

"Let them have 2 more girls, I'll just watch… I don't want to ruin my beautiful face anyway…" Yumichika told the group.

"I'll tell Orihime and Tatsuki" Rukia said.

"So then it's Ichigo-kun, Renji-kun, Ikkaku-kun, and Shiro-chan on the guys' team; and Rukia-san, Matsumoto-san, Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san and I on the girls' team," Hinamori concluded.

"So… what exactly are we gonna do in this tournament eh?" the orange-head brought up.

"We're gonna-…. Uhh…. Actually I have no idea…" Ikkaku scratched his bald head in thought.

"You're an idiot…" Matsumoto said under her breath.

"I heard that!" Ikkaku glared at her and Matsumoto equally glared back at him.

"How about a sports tournament?" Ichigo suggested "We'll play 3 different sports… uhh football, basketball, and baseball, is that good?" The group nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, it's decided, a sports tournament, guys vs. girls today at noon," Renji told everyone.

"Bring it on bitches! We'll kick your asses!" Matsumoto told the guys.

"Yeah right! Like I'll let you GIRLS beat us!" Ikkaku retorted back at her.

"Let's go girls, and get Orihime and Tatsuki," Rukia said walking towards Orihime's house.

"Come on guys, I have extra clothes at my house, so we'll be ready for this challenge," Ichigo motioned the guys to follow him.

The group split into two, and went in opposite directions. In a couple of hours the games would begin…. Who will win? The girls or the guys?

**HAHA… I will continue on in the next chapter! So I'll write an actually chapter story on Bleach… wow this is awesome eh? Now I have to remember to update haha. This will probably have like 3-4 more chapters in it though…. Like one sport a chapter, then the last chapter will be who wins :) good yeah?**

**Well I just played TACKLE football yesterday… girls vs. guys; it was 9 girls and 6 guys? Yeah and we still lost! 4-8?! Yeah but I got tackled TWICE… the first time was intense and my head banged against the ground… ahha then I went back in after like 5 minutes and the 2nd time I got the wind knocked out of me… it hurt haha but yeah I was done after that but I scored a touchdown and I almost scored another one before I got out of the game! Haha I'm proud :) we're gonna get the guys next time! Anyway… I'm unbelievably sore… like you have no idea haha and I'm darker… and yeah… it was fun though! We did some pretty good plays… anyway next chapter will be…. The 1st sport event! BASEBALL…. Cause…. I don't know a lot about baseball… and I'll just wing it :)**

**Ok**

**Review if you want to… yeah? it's nice to know what you readers think of the story... welllllll...UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Sango-Miroku-4ever**


	2. DODGEBALL!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… Kubo Tite does haha**

**HIII! I'm sorry but im changing Baseball to Dodgeball… I just had to… hahaha I have 2 more days of school! Yeaaahhh…. So I'm glad people like this… I'm enjoying it as well! ok so chapter 2 here it comes….**

**A Sports Tournament: Guys vs. Girls**

"Where the hell are those pussys?" asked Tatsuki with and exasperated sigh. It was already 12:15 and the guys STILL hadn't shown up. All the girls (Rukia, Orihime, Hinamori, Tatsuki, and Matsumoto) got at the park promptly ay noon. Rukia, Hinamori and Matsumoto borrowed clothes from Orihime and Tatsuki so that they would fit in with the living world's style. (Rukia and Hinamori from Tatsuki and Matsumoto from Orihime… I believe you all know the reason why… if not here's a hint: BOOB SIZE… yeah enough said...). They we're all matching and wearing the same thing; white tank tops and red short shorts. Also, they wore sports bras, just in case it got really hot... and if they needed to make a _distraction_ during the tournament. As if the girls weren't showing enough skin! Anyway the girls finally spotted the guys walking towards the park. They were all wearing the same thing also; white t-shirts and black basketball shorts. Tagging along with the guys were Chad and Ishida.

"You girls ready to lose?" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Pshh yeah, like I'll lose to you Ichigo!" Rukia shot back.

"Uhh… Why are Ishida-kun and Sado-kun with you guys?" Orihime asked quickly to change the subject. Ichigo and Rukia were about to kill each other with the looks they were giving.

"Oh, we're just going to watch Inoue-san, besides I can't wait to see Kurosaki get his ass whooped by Kuchiki-san," Ishida answered happily and he held up his video camera. Chad nodded in agreement with what the Quincy said.

"Well then, let's not just keep chatting; we have a tournament to play!" Ikkaku cut in. The group walked to the baseball field, but discovered a problem once they arrived there,

"Closed for renovation?!" Everyone exclaimed. A large sign in front of the field read exactly that.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"We could play dodgeball instead!" Tatsuki answered. She put down her sports bag filled with equipment and took out a dodgeball.

"Alright, problem solved, let's go!" Matsumoto said hurriedly. The group migrated to the dodgeball courts. Yumichika stepped in front of the group and took out a few note cards from his pocket. He cleared his voice and began talking.

"O.k. rules for this whole tournament;

1) No shunpo use

2) No demon magic

3) No changing into shinigami form

4) Lastly No murdering anybody is that clear?" the 5th seat of the 11th squad glanced to look at everyone. They in return nodded to show their understanding. "Now then the 1st sport is Dodgeball. The objective of the game is to get all the played on the opposing team 'out'. To do that you must hit the person with a dodgeball without them catching it. If they do catch it however, you get out and the opposing team may let a person who was out from their team back in the game. Is that clear?" Once again the players on both teams nodded in agreement. "Then you are all set to play, get into your positions!" The girls were all at the end of one side of the court while the guys were on the opposite side. Ishida turned on his video camera anxiously waiting for the game to being.

"GO!"

The girls and guys dashed to the center of the court where 4 bright red dodgeballs lay lined up next to each other. Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya were all lucky and grabbed a dodgeball. Tatsuki was the first to throw her ball. She aimed it at Renji. He tried to dodge is but…. BAM, he didn't make it in time. The dodgeball hit him squarely in the face.

"HAH! What now?!" Tatsuki yelled out in triumph. Renji was fuming with anger as he made his way off the court, his face red from the balls' impact with his face. Now it was Hitsugaya's chance. He targeted his dodgeball at his own lieutenant, Matsumoto. He threw the ball at her as fast as he could, but unfortunately for him, she caught it just in time.

"Damnit Matsumoto!" a very angered Hitsugaya yelled out.

"Sorry taichou!" his lieutenant replied back in a sickeningly sweet voice. Ichigo was next. He found his opportunity and threw the ball at Tatsuki's legs. WHABAAM! Tatsuki lost her balance and fell to the ground, Ichigo had gotten her!

"You fucking son of a bitch!" she screamed at the orange-haired teen.

"Suckaaa!" was all he said in reply. Ichigo had forgotten that Rukia still had a ball because the next second Ichigo was clutching his crotch. Yes you got it right…. Rukia hit Ichigo right in the balls.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!" Ichigo yelled out in pain. He got down on his knees and hovered over the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry Kurosaki-san! Did I hurt you?" Rukia said with her fake school girl voice. She was trying to suppress her laughter.

"You fucking bitch… I'll kill you!" Ichigo growled at the small girl. Everyone saw what had happened with Ichigo and they were all (well the girls) laughing their asses off. The girls were having the upper hand in his game, all but Tatsuki were still in the game and Ikkaku was the only one left from the guys' team.

"Come on! I'll take you down!" he told the girls threateningly. Orihime, Matsumoto and Hinamori all held a dodgeball, while Ikkaku only had one.

"Oh, shit…" Ikkaku said when he noticed the odds.

"GO!" shouted Matsumoto to Hinamori and Orihime. They all threw their dodgeballs at the baldy.

One. He dodged the first one.

Two. He dodged the second one by a centimeter.

Three. Ikkaku got hit in his gut by the last ball. He doubled over in pain and was also brought to his knees. The girls cheered for they had won the first game. Their victory over the guys on Dodgeball really boosted up their esteem.

"GAME!" Yumichika stated. "Girls win! Sports tournament 1-0; girls!"

Ikkaku slumped even lower to the ground clutching his stomach.

"I freaaaaking hate you!" he yelled out angrily.

"This isn't over yet!" Renji declared to the girls.

"Yeah, but it will be next game!" Matsumoto replied to the red head, his face was still a little red from the dodgeball hitting his face.

"I caught Kuchiki-san nailing Kurosaki in the nuts!" Ishida told everyone while watching it on his video camera.

"Gee… thanks Ishida… you're oh so freaking awesome" Ichigo said sarcastically, he shot a death glare to Rukia, who in turn flashed him an evil smile.

"You fucking pansies just got PWNED by us!" Tatsuki acknowledged. That remark DEFINITELY made they guys feel much better. All the guys walked with scowls on their faces to where the next game would be held. The basketball courts.

**Sorry a little shorter than expected guys… well it is now 12:20 a.m. and I have finals tomorrow… so I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow haha or… today. I get out of school at 12:11? Yeah so I wrote this just today and a lot of people like it!**

**Next Chapter: BASKETBALL**

**Sorry for the people who wanted baseball I liked the idea of dodgeball better… maybe I'll fix it up later… hmm k well NIGHT!**

**P.s. more hilarious scenes will come up…. I swear this chapter was kinda not as funny as I wanted it to be ohh well!**

**Review if you like!**

**Sango-Miroku-4ever**


	3. It's Basketball Time!

**Disclaimer: I've typed this out a million times already -- I do not own Bleach…. If I did I wouldn't be writing this awesomely awesome story now would I?! **

**K well wow….IM DONE WITH MY FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL!! Yeah boy haha well a lot more people are liking this story yeah?**

**I'm still sorry for the people who wanted Baseball though…. Umm I just had to change it to Dodgeball you see… I had this feeling… and it took over and yeah haha…. **

**Well who do you want to win guys? (Meaning you reviewers) I kinda don't really care :) anyway….  
So you know what's next! BASKETBALL! Now I am an expert in this ya know?! I'm a freaking baller! Hahaha k well without further a due (spelling? Haha)… chapter 3!**

**A Sports Tournament: Guys vs. Girls**

The guys really needed to win this next game. They needed to re-boost their lost reputation that was taken from them by the girls. If they lost this one… it would be all over for them. And they did not want that. Everyone was ready at the basketball courts, waiting for the game to being. Once again Yumichika stepped in front of everyone and took out another note card and he began to read from it.

"The next game is Basketball. The goal of this game is to score as many points as you can before the game it over. To do that, you must score the ball in the basketball hoop. This game will be played by two 20 minute halves; meaning the first half will be 20 minute, then a 10 minute break, then another 20 minutes will continue the final half of the game.

RULES: There are many rules in Basketball; however these are the main ones for this game.

1) No traveling, meaning you cannot just walk with the ball, the ball has to be dribbled.

2) No Double dribbles, this means that you can't use two hands to dribble the ball, you must use one. Also another form of double dribble is to dribble the ball, stop, then to dribble the ball again.

3) No illegal contact, no grabbing/pulling shirts, shorts or any other clothing; no hitting/smacking/ violence.

4) Only team captains can call timeouts. (The Girl's Team Captain is Tatsuki and the Guy's is Ichigo)

Any violation in these rules will result in a turnover with the ball, giving the ball over to the other team. Any Questions?" Yumichika looked at the players. Nothing.

"Ok then chose one of your players to come to the center of the court, it'll be jump ball,"

Surprisingly, the girls chose Rukia for some reason and the guys chose Ichigo, because he was the tallest. While the two were walking towards the center of the court, Ichigo was smirking widely. He knew this would be easy, he was against Rukia! What could go wrong?

"Shake hands" Yumichika instructed them. They did. "Let the game… BEGIN!" the pretty boy threw the basketball up in the air. Ichigo jumped up and was about the touch the ball, when Rukia quickly flashed a smile at him before she swiped the ball away from him. She was as high as he was!

"Shit! I forgot the midget could jump high!" Ichigo thought to himself. The ball made its way to Hinamori who dashed to the girls' basket. Everyone ran to the girls' side. Hitsugaya was on Hinamori (not like that you fucking pervs! AS IN GUARDING HER DUHH haha :D), Ikkaku on Matsumoto, Renji on Tatsuki, and Ichigo on Rukia, which left Orihime open. She ran to Hinamori, and the Shinigami passed the ball to her. Orihime decided to take the shot. Everything went in slow motion. Tatsuki yelling out "Go Orihime!" she jumped up in the air and took the shot. The ball had a very nice backspin. But the ball went back down to the ground about five feet from the basket, hitting Renji in the head.

"OWW!" the red head yelled out rubbing his head. Everyone sweatdropped, while Orihime was yelling "TOUCHDOWN!" in triumph happily... for some apparent reason.

"Should we tell her that she didn't make the shot?" Hitsugaya asked Tatsuki quietly.

"No, no let her be…" Tatsuki answered the captain.

Yumichika blew the whistle.

"Since when did Yumichika get a whistle?!" Ikkaku asked surprised.

"I dunno…. But he's having way too much fun with it," Ichigo replied, Yumichika blew the whistle a totally for 10 more times before Ichigo's patience was run out and he punched him in the face to make him stop.

"Guy's ball!" Ichigo stepped out of bounds and the referee who was clutching his nose gave the ball to him. Ichigo looked around to see if he could pass the ball to anyone. He then spotted Toushiro and quickly gave the ball to him. They both went to their side of the court where everyone else was. Again, the same people were defending on another. Finally Hitsugaya found someone open. It was Renji!

"Abarai!" the white-haired captain yelled to him. Renji ran to him and got the ball. The girls were too slow to catch him and the 6th squad lieutenant easily made a lay up scoring the first points of the game.

"That's so not fair!" Rukia objected. She crossed her arms and was acting childish… but hey… that's Rukia for you. Anyway she continued on, "You guys are all too tall, except for Hitsugaya- taichou…" she said the last part a little quieter than the rest.

"Eh?!" Hitsugaya was definitely annoyed at this comment, "Oh thank you for pointing that out Kuchiki …" he added sarcastically. Ichigo in the meantime scoffed and shook his head. Rukia shot him a death glare.

"Well that just sucks now doesn't it you midget?" Ichigo told her. Rukia's eyes narrowed on a certain orange-haired teen. Then all of a sudden she jumped on Ichigo and started beating the shit out of him. Like no freaking joke. Ishida was very happy to catch all this on tape for future references. Ichigo was on the floor while the shinigami still beat the shit out of him... not to mention straddle his waist while being on top of him…. ;)

"Hey! What did I say about the rules?!" Yumichika stated trying to break up the two from killing each other.

"SCREW THAT!" yelled out Rukia and she hit Yumichika in the same spot Ichigo did on his face. He staggered back and he was on the verge on tears.

"Aren't you guys gonna do anything about this?!" Yumichika asked the rest of the group. Half of them were scared shitless because of how hostile Rukia was being and the rest just ignored him and kept on watching the very entertaining scene of Rukia fighting Ichigo.

"Rukia!! You freaking bitch! Get the hell off me!" Ichigo roared at her.

"Hell no! You stupid, idiotic, incompetent, fucking bastard!" she shot back at him. Finally after a few minutes Rukia finally was slowing down. Ichigo had blood coming from his head and some seeping down his mouth. Now he found his chance. Right when Rukia was gonna punch his face for the millionth time he flipped her over. Now he was on top and Rukia was on the floor. He pinned her hands to the floor as well and brought his face closer to hers.

"Rukia get a fucking hold of yourself!" he said to her. Rukia was in too much in a stage of shock to say anything. She noticed their position…. And it looked very odd…. Or sexual in that matter to everyone else around them.

"Ichigo!!?? Get off me! **RAPE**!" she screamed.

"Hu- WHA?!?!" Ichigo also took notice of their position and quickly got off her. They turned away from each other so as not to see each other. The others were just staring at the two…. in amazement of how Rukia beat the fucking shit out of Ichigo and how they ended up in their position. Rukia crossed her arms again and Ichigo just put on his usual scowl.

"I think they're done…" Hinamori whispered to Renji who nodded in reply.

"Rukia, Ichigo both of you cannot participate in the rest of this game," Yumichika informed the two.

"What?! It wasn't my fault! Rukia was the one who was using violence!" Ichigo protested.

"No objections! That's Final! Both of you sit on the sidelines. Renji take over as Team Captain," That was the last of the conversation. Ichigo and Rukia sat on the sidelines… they still we're looking/talking/speaking to each other.

"Fucking idiots…." Tatsuki said to everyone else. She got the ball and the basketball game continued. She passed it to Rangiku who was surprisingly actually very good. She got near the basket and faked a left and went to the right confusing Renji which way she was going. She scored 2 points for the girls. Guys' turn, this time Ikkaku had enough confidence to shoot from the 3 point arc, so he did and it made. Amazingly enough he was so caught up in his achievement that he didn't see everyone heading toward the other side of the court, he sadly got trampled on by some of the players.

"Damn people should look where they're going…" he muttered angrily while walking over to everyone else. He had footprints allover his face and white shirt.

The game went by rather dully for the rest of the first half. Well besides the fact that Hitsugaya wasn't looking where he was going and he ran into Matsumoto's… cleavage… and he immediately gave a horrified look as he bounced off them… hehe… his face was completely red from embarrassment.

"Oh Taichou! You could have harmed them!" his vice captain told him while checking her boobs to make sure they were alright.

"Shut the hell up Matsumoto!" he spat out at her.

"You're so harsh Taichou!"

"Matsumoto I already said to drop the subject!"

"Fine…"

Hitsugaya was very traumatized at what had just happened. He tried to cover it up by giving a stubborn face and trying to not think about it. But now how would you try to forget that you're face just rammed into someone's boobs… very large boobs in that matter. I know I wouldn't have an easy time.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia were still not talking to one another. Although they both laughed a little after Hitsugaya's little incident. They both smiled and turned to each other, but then abruptly remembered that they were mad at each other and they turned away once again. How childish. Yumichika blew the whistle telling everyone that it was the signal for half time. The score was 24-15 in the guys favor. The girls were actually doing pretty well although they were losing. They had good offense… but their defense… not so much, mostly because of most of the guys towering of the girls. All the guys had to do was to hold the ball up in the air and pass it to each other like that. Pretty lame is you ask me. Everyone came to the sidelines. Sweat dripping down their faces, all of them panting for breath. Pretty smexy eh? The players were surprised to see that Ichigo and Rukia still hadn't made up. Yumichika, Ishida, and Chad went to get cold water for the players and left them alone.

"Why haven't you guys made up yet?" Ikkaku asked the two bluntly.

"Yeah, you two usually get over it by now," Tatsuki added. Everyone huddled around the orange head and raven head.

"It was his fault!" Rukia said in her defense.

"Yeah right! It was hers!" Ichigo said back.

"Geez you guys act as if you're going out…" Rangiku told them. The two turned really red at her comment.

"You guys are lame," Ikkaku finally told them. Orihime and Hinamori just looked on to see if anything else would happen. Nothing did and Yumichika, Ishida, and Chad came back. The mob of players rushed over to them, arguing over who would get the cold water first. They left Ichigo and Rukia alone. Rukia glanced at Ichigo but turned away quickly when he turned to look at her. Ichigo did the same and he immediately turned to look at the sky when Rukia looked at him. Finally the two got the courage to say something.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. They exchanged smiles.

"Damn Rukia…. You hit hard," Ichigo said with a smirk rubbing his sore face.

"I am a shinigami you idiot," Rukia flashed him a smile, "just don't say anything stupid anymore,"

"I can't guarantee that,"

"Of course you can, if you don't I'll just beat the shit out of your body," Ichigo winced and Rukia had a look of victory on her face.

"Whatever,"

"Good! You guys aren't mad at each other!" Orihime said happily. She was holding a cup of water in her hand, a smile plastered on her face. Yumichika blew the whistle once more and it was the start of the second half. Usually you would switch baskets after halftime, but to keep it simple they decided to keep the same sides. The girls had the ball and they were in a good formation of getting the ball closer to the basket. Tatsuki had the ball and was about to pass it when Renji stole it.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" the girl yelled out in anger. Renji just stuck out his tongue at her and sped down to the other side of the court. Ikkaku was already there and Renki saw him, but Ikkaku didn't see Renji. The red head passed the ball rather hard to the bald one and the basketball hit Ikkaku in the chest. This knocked the wind out of him and he let out a grunt of pain.

"You bastard! Make sure I actually see you when you pass the ball to me!" Ikkaku shouted out to Renji.

"You were looking directly at me!"

"No I wasn't! That's why I didn't get the ball you stupid!" A spark of intensity was sizzling between the lieutenant and the 3rd seat. Tatsuki walked up to Renji and kicked him in the shin. He brought his leg up and held on to his hurting leg.

"That's for earlier!" the short haired girl told him.

"Bitch!" he mouthed back at her.

The game went on, Hinamori, Orihime, and Hitsugaya made most of the shots inside the 3 point arc and scored their team a couple of points here and there. There were no fouls so far in the game… that was called so everything was running smoothly. At last it was down to the last minute of the game. Score was 54- 45 guys prevailing. It was the guys' ball and the brought it down the court. Ikkaku held up the ball trying to pass it but Matsutmoto was guarding him pretty well. Right when Ikkaku passed the ball Matsumoto swatted it away. She got the ball and made a fastbreak. 54- 47. Ikkaku had a look that could kill while Matsutmoto danced in her accomplishment. Hitsugaya had control of the ball and with the clock counting down to 10 seconds he jumped up and faked Hinamori in believing that he would take the shot. He was behind the three point arc and he jumped up and took the shot with 3 seconds left. Hinamori was too late to block it and she hit Hitsugaya in the face on accident. The basket made with a nice 'shwoosh'. Hitsugaya was on the floor with a hand over his left cheek. Hinamori smacked him there; a red handprint was glowing on there.

"Shiro-chan I'm sooo sorry!" the girl pleaded to the white-haired captain.

"That's hurt bed wetter Momo!" he shot right back at her. Everyone gathered around. The guys were smirking in victory over the basketball game. The girls just looked as if nothing happened.

"Nice job Hitsugaya- taichou!" Renji told the 10th squad captain. Hinamori helped him to stand up. His turquoise eyes were gleaming with hatred.

"I can't believe I agreed to participate in this," he told them.

"Aww but it's all in good fun taichou!" his vice captain explained.

"No, this is to see who is better!" Ikkaku declared. Matsumoto punched him sending him flying to the ground 3 feet away.

"Shut up!" she told him.

"I fucking hate your guts!" the bald shinigami cried out.

"Tournament tied 1-1" Yumichika informed everyone, "the next game is Football, it will be held in the football field,"

"Let's go!"

The group headed over to where the tiebreaker of the games would be at. This next game will determine the winners of the tournament. Who will be the champions?! The Guys consisting of Ichigo, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Renji? Or the Girls who have Rukia, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Orihime, and Tatsuki? What mad, sickening crap will go on? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Holy moleeeyyyyy that took FOREVER for me to write… so yeah sorry guys… ANYWAY I am now a SOPHMORE! Woot. And I'm taking summer school; world history to be exact. So did ya like this one? It took me a while because I didn't know what to write about… sorry if it sucked! Well more reasons why this update took 10 days:**

**1) One of my best friends just moved to OREGON… what's there in Oregon?! NOT ME! so I got depressed.**

**2) Summer school as you know… I currently have an A in the class haha**

**3) Whole bunch of other crap keeping me from writing!**

**So yeah excuses excuses. So review if you like to.**

**Next chapter: FOOTBALL oh yeah! There's a bunch of crap that I'm forgetting to put but hey I'll beat myself up later for it! BIRTHDAY COUNTDOWN: from today; the 29****th**** of June in the year of 2007 it is exactly 6 days until I am 15! Yeaahh! Dude I'm going to Comic Con… anyone else going? I'm dressing up :) hahaha k**

**Well LATERRRRRR (p.s. thinking of changing my penname to something else? Possibly)**

**Sango-Miroku-4ever**


	4. Football the 1st Half

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach cause if I did Rukia and Ichigo would have gotten it on already and made hot babies :) RAUNCHYNESSSSS hahahaha**

**Hi again! So time for the last game of the tournament! FOOTBALL! WOOOOOOOPPPP! Anyone else as hyped as I am?! I THINK SO! Haha so… the champions will be decided at this game. Here it is! The widely anticipated: FOOOBALL GAME! Ohh and Transformers is the bomb :) NO JOKE that's like my favorite movie now haha…. And I watched Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix the day before it came out… HOW FREAKING AWESOME IS THAT?! And it was free too :) yeah boyy haha**

**A Sports Tournament: Guys vs. Girls**

The whole group made their way down to open grassy field. A breeze waved through the grass. This was it… the final game of the tournament. This right here was sudden death. The group went on the side of the field and Yumichika spoke to them, once again pulling out a note card out of his pocket.

"This last game is called American football; the goal for this is to score as many points as you can before the time is up… to score points you must gain a touchdown, which is in the end zone on the opposing sides' field. Originally a touchdown will be 6 points but for this game it will be worth one point. This is because we do not have the traditional football field and goal posts. To make your way to the end zone you must have a quarter back who will throw the football to another player on their team. You must yell out "Hike" before you pass the ball. Someone on the opposing team has to count up to '7 alligators' before trying to tackle the quarterback. You are permitted to have one blitz, in which the opposite team just rushes without counting to the quarterback to take him/her down. You are allowed to pass the ball forward once only. If you pass it to someone behind you, this is called a lateral and it is acceptable. Every time someone drops the ball it will be counted as a down. You have 7 downs to complete a touchdown. If you do not, the ball will turnover to the other team. However, if you catch at least 3 passes you earn an extra down. The duration will be 30 minute halves, with a 15 minute break of half-time. Is this all clear to everybody?"

Yumichika eyed the group; they all looked somewhat understandingly and nodded. He returned to read from his note card.

"O.k. then, the guys will kickoff to the girls and the game will begin,"

Matsumoto called a group huddle fore the girls. They made a circle and listened to the 10th squad lieutenant.

"So girls, I believe it is time for our distraction to come out," she gave a wink to them. All the girls smirked and giggled in agreement. They gave suspicious looks at the guys who were practicing passing to one another.

"Let's do it before the kickoff," Tatsuki suggested.

"Yeah! It'll totally make them stop dead in their tracks!" Rukia added. The girls had decided. It was time to pull out the big guns for them to win. Yumichika blew the whistle telling them it was time to start. The girls were about 3 yards away from the guys. The guys lined up on their end zone where Ichigo was holding the football in the crook on his arm with his hand was on his hip. A definite model pose. And a hot one at that…

"1…2…3…" Matsumoto said out loud. On the count of three all the girls pulled their white tank tops over their heads and threw them aside. They gave seductive looks over to the boys. Standing with nothing but skimpy sports bras and shorts before them were the girls. Wide-eyed with shock, mouths wide open and dumbfounded looks on the guys' faces were priceless. Ichigo dropped the ball and gulped super loud. Rukia looked over at him and smiled evilly. She walked towards him and he gave nervous looks on either side of him for help but the rest of the guys were too busy drooling over the girls. Ichigo backed up in fear of Rukia doing something rash; he fell on his ass and looked up at the girl who was _still_ getting closer to him. She got to him and squatted on the grass also; she crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. Ichigos' face was now incredibly red and his hands which were propped up were the only things keeping him from falling fully on his back. Rukia lowered her upper body so that their chests were pressed against each other. Her bare stomach upon his. Although there was a shirt that was the only thing from having their skins touching, Ichigo's breathing got heavier with anticipation. He had no idea what the hell Rukia was doing to him. Rukia lowered her head to Ichigo's left ear and whispered to him.

"Let's get this game on now shall we?" she looked directly at the teens' face which was about an inch away from hers and on her lips was a smile, her huge violet eyes staring deeply into his amber eyes. Her hair tickled his face as the wind blew slightly. She winked at him and quickly got off of Ichigo. She left him speechless. Rukia walked back to her team and they cheered because of her intense action on Ichigo.

"Nice job Rukia," Tatsuki complimented to the shorter girl. Hinamori and Orihime were laughing because of Ichigo's reaction towards Rukias' proceedings.

Ichigo finally got up, recovered from the incident that occurred a few moments before. He got back to his team where the guys finally stopped staring.

"Damn women trying to use their bodies for a distraction!" Ikkaku said to them angrily.

"Yeah!" Renji agreed.

"But it's hot!" Orihime said as an excuse.

"Matsumoto! Put some fucking clothes on!" Hitsugaya scolded to his lieutenant.

"Aww Taichou! Don't be so impulsive! Besides I'm not the only one with out a shirt on… look at Hinamori," Matsumoto replied to her captain, she winked and pointed over to Hinamori who was talking with Orihime and Tatsuki. Hitsugaya glimpsed at Hinamori's features and his face went completely red and he turned away. A small red vein popped up on his white hair. Matsumoto laughed to herself when she saw Hitsugaya turn away so quickly after sneaking a peek at Hinamori. The girls all had nice toned bodies. They all had pale skin which would probably change after the hour or so in the sun. Sweat was visible on the bodies it was the afternoon after all. They group finally got into their positions and waited.

"GO!" Yumichika yelled out and he blew his whistle. Ichigo kicked the football and it went flying across the field right into Rukia's arms. Everyone began sprinting, the girls running towards the guys and the guys running towards the girls. Cue on the music.

**What you got now gotta, gotta give it up  
What you got now gotta, gotta give it up  
What you got now, what you got now  
**

The two teams collided together. Tatsuki and Matsumoto tried to block Renji and Ikkaku from getting to Rukia. Hinamori and Orihime surrounded Rukia, but Hitsugaya accidentally tripped Hinamori and she brought him down along with her. This left Ichigo to tackle Rukia. The girl with the ball somehow made her way through the line of chaos and was sprinting to the guys' end zone. Orihime couldn't keep up with her speed and slowed down. BIG MISTAKE. Ichigo found this opportunity to try and take down Rukia. Ichigo with his long strides easily caught up to Rukia's small pace of sprinting.

"No damnit!" Rukia said as she saw Ichigo gaining up on her.

"Rukia RUUNN!!!" Matsumoto yelled to her. 20 yards. 15 yards. Rukia was almost there, but Ichigo was right on her tail. 10 yards. 9 yards.

"I got you now!" Ichigo shouted out to her. 8…7…6… Ichigo jumped towards and caught Rukia. He brought her down with him; her small body was enclosed in his. They slid down a few inches from where Ichigo tackled Rukia. The two lay still on the ground for a minute. There was only 5 yards from the ball and the end zone. Rukia looked up and found that Ichigo was holding her; both were on their sides facing one another. The rest of the gang crowded around them.

"Nice job Ichigo!" Ikkaku gave thumbs up to Ichigo and congratulated him. The orange head smirked and finally let go of the girl in his arms. Grass was sticking out from his spiked head; green grass stains were visible on his knees and white shirt. Rukia on the other hand had her hair messed up and had some dirt on her right cheek. They both got up and she hit Ichigo on the head.

"Owww!" Ichigo rubbed his sore head and looked at Rukia. She gave a huff and crossed her arms.

"2nd down! Girls Ball!" Yumichika stated.

"You got us a lot of yards just now Rukia!" Tatsuki told her when Rukia returned back to her team.

"That was awesome Kuchiki- san!" Orihime said to Rukia.

"Thanks" the shinigami replied to them. The girls lined up facing the guys; they were about 5 yards away from scoring the first touchdown of the game. Tatsuki looked from left to right before she yelled out "HIKE!"

**  
We keep ourselves a mystery  
But we provide, provide the clues  
So the rest is up to you  
and don't forget to check the obvious  
We are so serious  
So I guess it all comes down to how curious you can be**

Orihime, Hinamori, Matsumoto, and Rukia all ran as fast as they could try to get open in the end zone. Renji was counting waiting for it to be 7 alligators. Tatsuki looked around frantically seeking someone to pass the ball too. Matsumoto was the only one open so Tatsuki threw the ball right when the red head got to 7 alligators. It looked like Matsumoto was going to catch the ball, but she didn't! The ball was just a little too high and the lieutenant pushed the ball backwards.

"NOOO!!" Tatsuki yelled out. However, Hinamori pried away form Hitsugaya and was behind Matsumoto luckily. She dived and caught the ball just before it hit the ground. Cheers of triumph came from the girls' team. They had scored the first point of the game. There was 24 minutes remaining in the 1st half. The guys could catch up if they had the skill to. This was only the beginning.

"1-0 girls!" the 5th seat of the 11th squad told the rest of the group. He handed the football to Hitsugaya. He was appointed the quarterback as was Tatsuki. They started about 30 yards away from the guys' end zone.

"GROUP HUDDLE!!!!" screamed out Matsumoto suddenly. Everyone covered their ears because of her screeching. All the girls went over to her and the guys decided to have one themselves.

"O.k. girls, choose someone to guard," Tatsuki instructed them. Rukia got Ichigo, Hinamori got Hitsugaya, Matsumoto got Ikkaku, and Tatsuki got Renji. This left Orihime open, she could double team with another girl or try to intercept the ball. It looked like the girls had an advantage in this game.

"Everyone put your hands in the middle," said Matsumoto, "on 3 we're gonna say…" she didn't answer for about 30 seconds and sweat dropped.

"What are we gonna say?" asked Orihime.

"HOOCHIES COOCHIES!" Matsumoto yelled out. Everyone else exchanged surprised looks but went with it anyway; it wasn't like they had a better idea.

"1….2…3… HOOCHIES COOCHIES!" screamed out the girls.

"So just try to get open alright?" Hitsugaya told his team. They nodded. Their plan was to run as fast and as far as they could. Hitsugaya would throw the football very far. They agreed and suddenly heard the girls yell out "Hoochies Coochies…" They turned to face each other.

"What the hell was that?" Renji questioned.

"Probably one of Matsumoto's stupid ideas…" Hitsugaya sighed. They lined up facing the girls. They could do this…. They had to…

**  
And you check labels more than the FCC  
and these calories are, are killing me  
But this is a sticky situation  
So keep your chest in the game  
And drop your jaw and coax me  
(just coax me, just coax me)  
**

Hitsugaya taichou glanced at his team mates and shouted out "Hike!" Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku shot off the as far as they could run. Hinamori was right in front of Hitsugaya and counting loudly. Just as she got to 7 alligators he threw the football as far as he could. Hinamori rushed into Hitsugaya right when she finished saying alligator. She caught the young captain in the chest and brought him down. He got the wind knocked out of him and couldn't move when he was on the ground, partly because he was shocked and partly because… Hinamori was on him.

Meanwhile with everyone else, Ichigo, Rukia, Tatuski, Orihime and Renji saw the ball flying above them and it was heading right to Ikkaku who was already in the girls' end zone. The bald shinigami smiled and knew he would get the ball. There was no one around him. Wrong. Matsumoto was behind him and saw the ball coming towards him. The lieutenant quickly ran in front of him and right before the ball could land she deflected it. She hit the ball smack down on the ground with her forearm.

"YAAAAYYY" Matsumoto cheered as she danced at her actions.

"Damn you woman!" Ikkaku cursed at her.

"Don't be jealous that you couldn't catch that ball Ikkaku!" she shot back at him while sticking out her tongue. Ikkaku grunted back as a response and headed back the his team.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and found Hinamori on him. He got all red in the face and quickly pushed her off.

"Hah! I got you!" Hinamori told the white haired captain as she sat up.

"Shut up…." He replied another small red vein popped up on his forehead. He looked over to see if his plan was successful. It wasn't for her saw his lieutenant jumping up and down and laughing.

"Damn it…" he got up and helped Hinamori as well.

"2nd down. Guys Ball"

**  
What you got now gotta, gotta give it up  
What you got now gotta, gotta give it up  
What you got now, what you got now  
**

The guys decided to use the same tactic as their last one. It couldn't hurt after all they still 6 more downs to go.

"HIKE!" everything went basically the same, but the guys ran in different directions. Hitsugaya found Ichigo open and threw that ball towards him. Since Rukia was guarding Ichigo, it was easier for him to catch the ball. The height difference helped him a lot. Ichigo just held his hands up high and caught the ball but before he could run Rukia tried to tackle him down. This went with little success she jumped on his back but Ichigo was used to her weight on his back. So he continued to run towards the end zone. Right before he got in the end zone however, Rukia covered his eyes with her small hands making Ichigo irritated because he couldn't see where he was going.

"Urrrggghhh! RUKIA LET GO DAMNIT!" He yelled at her trying to pry her fingers off his face.

"Hell no…" Ichigo struggled to get Rukia off him and during all that he stepped into the end zone.

"NO!" Rukia cried out she finally got off Ichigo's back and stood on the ground. Ichigo massaged his sore face and noticed he was in the end zone. He gave a smirk to Rukia who in turn pursed her lips and turned away.

"1-1 game tied!" Everyone was panting for breath. Sweat dripped down their faces and they all looked tired. There was still about 10 minutes remaining in the half.

**  
Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back  
I may be ugly but they sure love to stare  
Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back  
I may be ugly but they sure (they sure) they sure  
**

"Come on girls we can lead if we score one more touchdown, then it'll be half time, we can relax all we want, can we do this?" Tatsuki gave some words of encouragement to them.

"HELL YEAH!" Matsumoto replied. The rest nodded because the sun was beating down on them making them have no energy for anything.

"Rukia," the quarterback instructed, "I'm passing the ball to you… so stay behind and I'll give it to you. Everyone else try to block the guys from getting to her,"

"Got it," they replied.

* * *

"We've got to try and intercept that ball!" Ichigo stated. 

"Or just take down the girls," Renji added.

"There is no way in HELL that I'm going to cook for those bitches!" Ikkaku spat out angrily.

"So what are we gonna do?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hmm… I think i got something…" Ichigo told the guys his plan.

**  
This is a party without the people  
This is a show without the sounds  
This is a dance without the steps  
Now I gave you the clues, so find what I've found  
This is a party without the people  
This is a show without the sounds  
Now I gave you the clues, so find what I've found  
**

"You're going down," Ichigo told the girls when they lined up.

"Let's see you try!" Rukia retorted.

"HIKEEEE!" Tatsuki was about to pass the ball to Rukia, but the guys decided to do a blitz. Ichigo was leading it.

"RUKIA!" she yelled. Rukia caught the ball and ran. The girls made a wall to try to protect Rukia but the guys were a little stronger than them. Ichigo spotted Rukia and attempted to get to her. The wall of girls blocked him. With the guys busy, Rukia found an opening and dashed towards it. She got out and was home free. That's what she thought of course. Ichigo caught sight of her again and before she could run out of the group he grabbed her legs causing her to fall. The ball popped out of her hands while she fell and everyone's eyes fell upon it. _Fumble._ The looked at one another and then darted madly towards it, yelling, screaming, and shouting. In about 5 seconds everyone was in a huge dog pile. In the bottom of it were Ichigo and Rukia fighting over the ball. Everybody else was in awkward positions.

"Let go of the fucking ball!"

"You let go Ichigo!"

"Oh hell no!" Rukia then bit Ichigo's shoulder.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollered out in pain. This let Rukia take advantage of the situation and pulled the football into her hands.

"SHE BIT ME! RUKIA **FUCKING** BIT ME!" the teen roared out holding his left shoulder.

"No I didn't Ichigo! Your shoulder was just in the way of my mouth!" Rukia said in defense.

"HALF TIME!" yelled Yumichika to the two teams who were still stuck in the pile he blew the whistle. Everyone was laughing hysterically because of what Rukia did to Ichigo.

"Someone's touching my butt!" Tatsuki shrieked out.

"Oh… sorry," Renji apologized, she gave him a glare.

"Move it… NOW." The girl growled at him.

"I- I can't!" Everyone's bodies were tangled up. Hitsugaya's right arm was sticking up in the air while Matsumoto was lying on her chest with Ikkaku's legs sprawled on her back. Hinamori and Orihime were sitting on top of Renji and Tatsuki who were on top on Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Ikkaku. Renji's hand was under Tatsuki's ass…. As was mentioned. It took a total of 3 minutes for everyone to be standing up again. Everyone groaned in relief as they all untangled themselves.

"Get water! NOWWW!!!" ordered Tatsuki. The girls had sweat dripping down their bare stomachs. Ichigo and Rukia were bickering in the background once again. The two teams lay down on the grass from exhaustion.

**  
Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back  
I may be ugly but they sure love to stare  
Drama doesn't follow me it rides on my back  
I may be ugly but they sure love to stare**

Ishida, Chad, and Yumichika all ran to get ice cold water for them. Ichigo and Rukia separated from the group and they were still squabbling with one another.

"BITCH!" Ichigo said to Rukia.

"I said SORRY ALREADY!"

"Bullshit"

"You're just a pansy Ichigo! Man up!" Rukia smirked at her last comment because Ichigo's face twisted in anger. He was too heated up to continue and stomped away. Rukia laughed and ran up to Ichigo again.

"What the hell do you want?!" he spat out at Rukia.

"Oh…you know…" Rukia winked again and had her seductive face on. Ichigo's eyes lit up with surprise.

"Oh, no… not this again! RUKIA STOP IT!"

"Stop what Ichigo?" Rukia said innocently. She neared the teen slowly and raised up an eyebrow. Ichigo tripped again and was on his back once more and he was stammering. Rukia kneeled down and laid on him yet again.

"R-Rukia!" His teen hormones were kicking in. A hot girl was hovering over him. He began to pant and his eyes looked down at her body. Her pale slender abdomen was speckled with drops of sweat. He gazed back up at her face where a few strands of her bangs stuck. More filth was on her cheeks and a small cut was visible just under her left cheekbone. This gave her a sexy look to him. He gulped again because his throat went dry. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't be mad Ichigo…" Rukia told him. Rukia stared at him. Ichigo was wordless still. The silence was broken by Yumichika who shouted out:

"WATER!" the group dashed the Ishida, Chad, and Yumichika almost trampling the poor guys down.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo and got off him again. She laughed and ran to get water. Ichigo sat up dazed.

"Freaking Rukia… I'll get you back!" he promised himself….

**HAHAHA ok so next chapter is gonna be the 2****nd**** half… I can't put it in this chapter! It'll be too long for my taste… so yeah… IM SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! A whole bunch of shit came up for me to do…. I hate my life at times. Anyway You like? YES?! Haha I do! It was fun writing this haha. **

**Haha ok then… so while I was gone… I turned 15…. Finished my 1****st**** semester of summer school… went swimming…. Got my friend into Bleach… uhh other things….**

**I'm going to Comic Con :) I'm excited!!!!**

**Well I'm off to start the second half!**

**Review and tell me who you want to win! The polls are still up haha.**

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters!**

**oh yeah the song I used in this chapter is "There's A Class For This" by: Cute Is What We Aim For... YEP! haaha**

**LOVE,**

**Sango-Miroku-4ever**


	5. Football 2nd half

**Disclaimer: don't own bleach and never will. I can only dream… and in those dreams… Ichigo and Rukia would be happily living together and banging each other in the closet every night… HAHAHAHA just kidding that's a little too much… haha ;)**

**Yes I changed my pen name…. tell me what you think of it… ahha so 2****nd**** half of the football game coming up. Uhh I guess I have an idea on who's gonna win… sorry for the long wait and yeah…. Soooo im gonna start this now…**

**p.s. don't read the bottom if you don't read the manga… or haven't been up to date on it… cause im gonna bitch about it :)**

**A Sports Tournament: Guys vs. Girls**

After 10 minutes of rest it was time to start up the game. Ichigo didn't dare go near Rukia and stayed near the guys most of the time. All of the players had at least 8 cups of water because they were so dehydrated. Some of the girls even poured some on their bodies… it was very, very hard for the guys to try and not stare.

"Score: 1-1 girl's ball!" informed Yumichika once everyone got onto the field. They started where the dog pile was previously at and the girls had to think up a plan to get ahead of the guys.

"So what's the plan?" asked Orihime to the rest of the girls. They were all huddled into another circle leaving the guys standing around to wait for them

"Well, the guys can't do another blitz so let's give the ball to… Hinamori!" Tatsuki told them.

"Wh-what?! Me?!" Hinamori said in surprise.

"Yes you, Hinamori-san!" Matsumoto agreed.

"Don't worry, we'll be blocking the guys so when you find an opening, just run as fast as you can to the end zone," Rukia added reassuringly to the girl. Hinamori swallowed hard and finally accepted.

"So it's decided, guard Hinamori, no matter what," Tatsuki instructed.

"Right!" everyone else said in unison. They put all their hands in the middle once again.

"Hoochies Coochies?" questioned Orihime.

"Hoochies Coochies," answered Rangiku smiling while nodding her head.

"1…2…3… HOOCHIES COOCHIES!!!"

The guys once again turned to look at the girls… exchanging odd glances to one another because of the weird outburst.

"Where does your lieutenant come up with these things?" Renji asked Hitsugaya. The white-haired captain was once again shaking his head in humiliation wondering why he just had to get Matsumoto as a lieutenant.

"Sadly…. I have no idea" he answered

"Same people to guard?" Ikkaku asked them.

"Hell yeah," Ichigo replied, he was ready for this.

The two teams lined up facing one another…and then it started.

"HIIKEEEE!" Tatsuki screamed out.

**Something tells me you've been missing out  
on all the places and towns we always used to go,  
and so I'm stuck here to figure now,  
the chance we had made you pack your bags.  
**

A wall of girls obstructed any of the guys to get through.

"Hinamori!" Tatsuki called out passing the ball to the 5th squad lieutenant. The young shinigami caught it and was alert on any opening that she could find. She spotted one… in between the gap of Matsumoto and Ikkaku.

"Now's my chance!" thought Hinamori. She charged through the break and sprinted as fast as she could. A pair of green eyes caught a glimpse of the girl however.

"Go Hinamori!" shouted Rukia. Hitsugaya quickly ran after her just as he saw her.

"No!!" Matsumoto screamed. It was déjà vu all over again. But instead of Rukia and Ichigo it was Hinamori and Hitsugaya.

"Oh, no! Shiro-chan's coming!" Hinamori thought to her herself as she saw him running after her.

"Hah, Hinamori's never been able to outrun me!" Hitsugaya contemplated to himself he let out a small smirk and knew he would be the victor of this running game.

"Come on! Faster! I can't give up now!" Hinamori said out loud to herself she could see that the space between her and the end zone was getting smaller, as was the gap between her and Hitsugaya… rather quickly.

"Go Taichou! You can get her!" Ikkaku yelled out cheering him on.

"RUUNN!!" Tatsuki hollered. It was only Hinamori and Hitsugaya running because the rest of the teams stopped and just watched the two cheering them on.

10 yards…..

"I can do this!"

9 yards…

"You won't get away from me Bed Wetter Momo!"

8 yards….

"Faster! Faster!"

7 yards…

"I'm going to get her,"

6 yards… 5 yards… 4 yards… 3 yards… 2 yards…

Hitsugaya leapt out toward his childhood friend. He caught her and he wrapped his arms around her mid section, bringing the two of them down. They both skidded down onto the ground. A cloud of dust obscured the rest of the teams to see what had happened.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH" was everyone's reaction. They all ran towards the two to see if they were alright.

Once the cloud disappeared, Hinamori and Hitsugaya were sputtering and coughing.

"YEAH HINAMORI-CHAN!" screeched out Orihime. The two were barely past the end zone line, but it still counted a touchdown.

"Damn it…" was all Hitsugaya said, he obviously didn't notice the position that he and Hinamori were in. The two were facing each other but Hitsugaya had his arms around Hinamori's stomach.

"Woo hoo! Taichou!" Matsumoto told him while winking.

"Nice position" Ichigo said to the two… trying not to laugh. But Rukia could tell and stomped on his foot, especially hard.

"OW DAMNIT!"

"What?!" the 10th squad captain questioned. Then he noticed.

"Shiro-chan…. Could you get off me now?" Hinamori's was a dark shade of red.

"O-oh yeah… right…" Hitsugaya replied his face was exceptionally the same color as Hinamori's. He got up and wiped the dust off his clothes, and then he held out his hand to Hinamori to help her up.

The rest of the teams hooted with laughter and it was pretty hilarious.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hitsugaya ordered them. All the amusement ended rather quickly. Hitsugaya was brooding over whether or not to kill everyone right about now with Hyorimaru.

**You're three thousand miles  
from the place you once called home.  
So much different,  
you're getting distant  
and now I'm the only one who's all alone.  
The fact about fiction is that it's always in your head.  
So let it all go just what you don't know is I'd pick you,  
yeah, I'd pick you instead. **

"2-1! Girls leading once again! Guy's Ball!" Yumichika stated out to the groups. The two teams got into their positions. It was the Girl's turn to kickoff the football to the guys. Of course Tatsuki was appointed to do the honors.

"Remember girls, try to block who you have guarded in the past plays," the QB explained to them. They nodded in agreement and broke from the huddle. Tatsuki waited for a few seconds and the tossed up the ball a few inches and kicked it with all her might.

"Holy fucking shit!" Renji said in amazement while watching the ball fly directly towards him.

"Run ya dumbass!" Ikkaku shouted to the red head when he didn't move a muscle once the ball landed square in his arms.

"Oh… Right…" the girls were already charging at full speed towards the guy's side. At around the 40 yard line the two teams collided once again. The impact was much harder however… When Ichigo and Rukia crashed into each other they flipped up into the air and landed…. Once again in very odd positions. They were both too dazed from the collision to move and neither took notice of what arrangement their bodies were in. Meanwhile with everyone else, Renji got tackled down by BOTH Tatsuki and Matsumoto.

"Damnit all" was all he said when he was down.

"Hey, where's Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san?" asked Orihime once everything was in order.

"I…think I found them…" Ikkaku answered with his right eye twitching at the sight that he was looking at. Rukia's body was sprawled right on top of Ichigo's… but they were facing each other and their faces were about less than a centimeter away. Neither one opened their eyes but they were groaning in pain.

"ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed out Tatsuki breaking the silence. Ichigo's eyes shot open and his head jerked up… only to make his lips locked in with Rukia's…

Once Ichigo's lips made contact with Rukia's the girl's eyes went wide open. Violet met Amber in both shock and confusion. Slowly the two pulled away still speechless in what had just happened. Everyone was silent. Rukia and Ichigo finally noticed the people around them and they both went red with embarrassment.

"I-err-uhh…" Ichigo began.

"ICHIGO YOU BASTARD!" Rukia cut the teenager off and her fist made contact with his chin causing his neck to arch upwards with seemed to be very painful. From this impact Ichigo flew a few feet away from Rukia and everyone else.

"Could somebody please explain to me what the FUCK just happened here?!" Renji requested breaking the silence in the air.

"Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san just…. Kissed…" replied Hinamori in a feeble voice.

"Ichigo!" called out Tatsuki, "You're a freaking douche bag ya know that?!" Renji and Ikkaku were laughing their asses off at Ichigo who still wasn't moving from Rukia's punch.

"Aww Kuchiki-san! That was your first kiss ne?" Orihime questioned helping the girl up from the ground.

"I-uh-yeah…. It was actually…" Rukia answered thoughtfully. Matsumoto ran up to the petite shinigami from behind and hugged her. Catching poor Rukia off guard.

"Kuchiki-saaaaannn!" the lieutenant squealed in delight while squeezing the life out of Rukia, "You and Kurosaki-san together?!?! THAT'S THE CUTEST THING! Of course besides Taichou and Hinamori-san…" Matsumoto tried to say the last part in a low voice but her captain heard her anyway.

"I heard that Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled out in annoyance. He scowled at his lieutenant with his piercing green eyes glaring directly at her.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori yelped out in surprise. She blushed again, looked down and started fiddling with her fingers.

Ichigo finally returned back to where everyone resided, a deep scowl plastered on his face. He was scratching his spiky orange head trying not to make any eye contact with Rukia. Matsumoto finally let Rukia down from her monstrous hug. She felt a little lightheaded but made no eye contact with Ichigo either.

**  
You're three thousand miles  
from the place you once called home.  
So much different,  
you're getting distant  
and now I'm the only one who's all alone.  
The fact about fiction is that it's always in your head.  
So let it all go just what you don't know is I'd pick you, yeah,  
I'd pick you instead.  
**

"Oi Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled out from the sidelines with Chad next to him, "If Byakuya finds out that you kissed his little sister, I believe you will be in some DEEP SHIT!" Ichigo's face paled.

"Byakuya…. Oh Fuck No…" the thought of Byakuya using Senbonzakura on him as torture scared Ichigo shitless. Rukia was also affected by Ishida's statement.

"Nii-sama will kill me if he finds out! ...Actually he'll probably let all his anger out on Ichigo since it was his fault…" a small smile crept up to Rukia's lips. Ichigo's temper came back to him and his blood began to boil.

"Ishida! I'm gonna rip off your balls if you give that tape to Byakuya!" he threatened. The Quincy just pushed up his falling glasses on the bridge of his nose and flashed an evil smirk in response.

_BLACKMAIL._

Ichigo was now 100 times move furious with him.

"Why you little…" Ichigo began, but before he could go and beat the crap out of Ishida, Renji stopped him.

"Come on Ichigo! We're almost done with this damn tournament! Once this is over and done with then you can go kill Ishida…" Ichigo sent a death glare to the Quincy and stomped back to the group, mumbling something about pushing a certain glasses wearing Quincy off a 100-story building.

**  
So Break away from the simple things in life,  
'Cause when the moon comes out  
there is no doubt that it is always by your side.  
I never thought you could be so happy with a ticket in your hand,  
and a plane ride back to home.  
I guess for now I'll have to settle for the fact that what we could have been is what I'll never know.  
**

"So that just took about 25 minutes of our game so… the guys have 5 minutes left to tie the game and go into overtime… or the girls will win this tournament," Yumichika told the group once they all settled down. The guys all groaned and the girls had smiles on their faces.

"The score is still 2-1 girls, second down and guys ball," he continued on looking at them.

"Come on guys! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO COOK FOR THESE BITCHES!" Ikkaku spat out.

"I seriously doubt that!" Matsumoto retorted back with a snort.

"What was that woman?!"

"Oh nothing…"

"My ass it was nothing…"

"You wanna start this again baldy?!"

"Bring it!"

"QUITE NOW!" ordered Hitsugaya. He was in NO mood for another argument starting up especially with his lieutenant and Ikkaku. He rubbed his temples in exasperation to fume out the anger in his head. The two immediately stopped. Once again everything settled down and the two teams lined up facing one another. The guys now had less than five minutes to tie the game or loose all pride and honor that they had in them. Their plan was the same as always, run as far they could as fast as they could and the Quarterback would bomb the football as far as he could.

"Ready?!" Hitsugaya asked looked from side to side, "HIKE!"

**  
You're three thousand miles  
from the place you once called home.  
So much different,  
you're getting distant  
and now I'm the only one who's all alone.  
I'm writing post cards to let you know how much I care,  
saying, "The only thing that gets me by is when I close my eyes and pretend you're there."**

Hinamori started counting alligators and was saying it as fast as she could. The guys all sped off into different places trying to get again from the girls who were trailing them. Hitsugaya found Ikkaku open and threw the ball towards him. The bald shinigami was already in the end zone and he saw the ball soaring towards him.

"I GOT IT!" the ball landed in his arms… but slipped through and fell on the ground… it was all in slow motion to the 3rd seat of the 11th squad.

"FUCK NOOO!!!" he cried out, "FUUUCKKK! DAMNIT IT!" Ikkaku continued on cussing with every cuss word he knew.

"Third down! And 2 minutes and 45 seconds remaining in the game!" the 5th seat of the 11th squad informed everyone. Ikkaku was sulking on the ground banging his head as hard as he could on it.

"Ikkaku! Stop being a loser and get back in the game!" shouted Ichigo from the corner of the end zone. They ran back to the line and this was going to be probably the last play of the game. Now this was the most important play of the game. It would choose who the winners and losers. After this play… one team would be in despair… and would have to cook for the other team.

"Girls!" yelled out Tatsuki calling them over to her, "just try and make sure that the guys do not, I repeat, NOT get the ball, got it?"

"Got it!" the replied to their Quarterback.

"Alright then, if we do that, then we got this game in the bag!" the girls went to their respective places and waited for Hitsugaya to start his last play of the game.

"HIKE!"

The guys sped off into the end zone waiting for Hitsugaya's pass to one of them. He noticed Renji wide open and threw the ball towards him.

"Damn… it's coming…" was all he said out loud before Orihime caught the ball right before it landed in Renji's arms. The lieutenant gaped at the girl and dropped to the floor in defeat.

"ABARAI YOU SUCK!" Ikkaku yelled out to him.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up…"

"It's true; you just lost not only the game… but the entire tournament for us Renji… NICE GOING…" Ichigo added running a hand through his short orange hair, a tinge of sarcasm in the last phrase he said to the red head.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Ichigo…" Renji answered him, his voice muffled because his forehead was on the ground. The girls on the other hand were yelling their heads off. They won. They beat the guys.

"YEAH ORIHIME!" Tatsuki hollered out giving the girl a high five.

"Tournament Score: 2-1 GIRLS!" yelled out Yumichika. It was finally over. Everyone was exhausted. The girls all got at least two shades darker than they were before the tournament began. They all made their way to the side lines and most of them collapsed on the ground in fatigue.

"I hope you have good culinary skills," taunted Tatsuki.

"Damn bitch…" grumbled Renji. While the rest of the girls were taunting the guys, Ichigo and Rukia slipped away from them.

"Hey Rukia…" Ichigo started once again.

"Mmmmm?"

"I-uh- I really didn't mean to kiss you… it was an accident… I swear!"

"I never thought that my first kiss would be an accident… your lips just HAPPENED to lock into mine eh?"

"That's the idea…"

"Well, I guess it's ok then…"

"Am I a good kisser or what?" Ichigo grinned at her and Rukia gawked back to him in response.

"Well… I dunno… I can't really tell because it was my FIRST kiss you stupid,"

"I guess we're gonna have to try again then don't we?" Rukia's eyes went wide with surprise and before she could do anything, Ichigo captured her lips with his, this time making the kiss much more passionate. Leisurely, Rukia closed her eyes enjoying the moment. The feeling however couldn't last forever. The two were caught once again by the group.

"Ichigo! Are you trying to get in trouble with Byakuya?!" Renji yelled out to him causing the two to break apart.

"Shut the hell up and mind your own business will ya?" The girls were all squeaking in amusement, while the guys were scoffing and rolling their eyes. Rukia glanced at Ichigo and smiled.

"I think that second kiss was way better than the first one," Ichigo laughed and gave back a lopsided smirk to her.

"Anyway…. You better cook me something EXTRA special then," she continued. Rukia gave a wink and walked back to the group.

"Hah…you're a funny one…" Ichigo called out to her following her also back to the group. Once they were back with everyone, the group started to plan where and when the punishments of the guys would be held at. They agreed upon Orihime's house and at 9 p.m. tomorrow night because they were all tired and needed to rest.

"So see you guys tomorrow!" Tatsuki said to everyone. They all went back to their respective places, washed up and immediately fell asleep. The next day would be filled with much more interesting things for them to handle...

**I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Hope you guys liked it :) anyway… k so here's my bitching about the manga**

**WHY THE HELL DID ORIHIME TRY TO KISS ICHIGO?! WE ALL KNOW THAT ICHIGO AND RUKIA ARE IN LOVE DAMNIT! Haha :) and RUKIA BETTER NOT DIE OR IM GONNA BE BITCHING TO KUBO TITE hehe k that's all :)**

**Uhh sorry but the next chapter might not be up for a while I start school again on August 22****nd**** :( I know! I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO SUMMER! Ohh well I'll try to fit it in… I swear! Soo review and tell me your thoughts! About the story and my new penname :) heh**

**Talk to you laterrrr**

**-The Bleach Guardian's Heart (formerly Sango-Miroku-4ever)**


	6. Dinner and then some

**Disclaimer: I know that I will never own Bleach. Sadly.**

**Maan I've finally got some time to write! I hope you guys didn't mind the wait… its all because of my busy schedule with school, band, family, having a life and to top it all off the freaking wildfires that affected where I lived. Anyway I've been reading some ****incredibly**** good Ichigo and Rukia fanfics lately… and I'm like "WOW" hopefully I'll get to write as good as those authors one day. They seriously have talent. Well, I think this is gonna be the last chapter for this story… sad I know… don't worry I'll get more Bleach stories up and running as soon as I can, sooo here it is! ENJOY:)**

**A Sports Tournament: Guys vs. Girls**

Beep…beep…beep…beep!

An amber eye cracked open and a sigh was audible. Ichigo smashed his hand on his alarm clock which was saying "get the hell up or I won't shut up!" The red numbers read 12:05 p.m... Ichigo grumbled to himself. Fixing his blanket groggily, he turned over and found a surprise next to him. The orange-haired teen laid his eyes on a sleeping form of a certain petite shinigami.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!"

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

Ichigo practically woke up the whole neighborhood with his yelling accompanied with Rukia's. Apparently the two slept in Ichigo's bed together. Rukia shot out from the teen's bed and immediately started screaming at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!!!"

"DON'T 'WHAT THE HELL' ME! I BELIEVE YOU OWE ME AN EXPLAINATION!"

"WHY DID I WAKE UP NEXT TO YOU?!"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING _YOU_ THAT!"

"What happened last night?!"

**-Flashback-**

_Ichigo and Rukia were walking back to the Kurosaki residence arm in arm. Both fatigued because of the day's tournament. The moonlight shone on the two, the stars glittering, and no clouds covering the night sky._

"_Ichigo…" Rukia began; she turned to the teen next to her._

"_Mmmmm?" he replied._

"_Carry me…"_

"_What?!"_

"_Please? My legs hurt,"_

"_You think my legs don't hurt woman?" he questioned her raising an eyebrow. In return, Rukia pouted and her beautiful violet eyes seemed to get larger. Ichigo rolled his eyes and finally gave in. With one hoist, Rukia was in his arms, bridal style._

"_Thank you," the raven-haired shinigami said wearily. She wrapped her arms around the young Kurosaki's neck closed her eyes and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder._

"_Anytime…" he replied looking down on her. A small smirk was visible on his face. The smell of the girl he was currently carrying intoxicated his senses. Although there was a faint scent of sweat, dirt, and grass, her aroma of sweetness was there. It was indescribable for Ichigo. Oh yeah, definitely his male hormones kicking it. He then began walking towards his house which was less than 3 blocks away._

_Once the couple got to the Kurosaki residence, Rukia seemingly was fast asleep in Ichigo's arms. He knew that it would be easier to go through the front door of his house… but knowing his family, something wrong might happen. So to be on the safe side, Ichigo went through his window. Gently he placed Rukia on his bed before he leaped off his windowsill._

"_I guess I'll put this midget into the closet then…" the teen said to himself while stretching his arms._

"_No, let me stay here Ichigo…" a soft voice said. Ichigo stared at the girl on his bed contemplating her request. She opened her left eye to look at him questioningly._

"_Fine, fine, but don't blame me if anything happens tomorrow morning…"_

"_Mmmhmm just let me sleep now…" Rukia replied nuzzling her head into Ichigo's pillow. The teen scratched his orange head and sighed again before getting into the other side of his bed and draping a blanket on the both of them._

"_Night Rukia…"_

"_Night…" The two fell asleep unknowingly what the consequences would be the next day._

**-End Flashback-**

Before Ichigo and Rukia could continue their little quarrel, they heard the thundering of footsteps coming upstairs.

"Oh… shit…" was all Ichigo could say. Quickly, Rukia dived into Ichigo's closet and successfully closed the door just in time. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu all busted into Ichigo's room.

"Onii- chan! We heard screaming!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Just what were you doing up here eh?" Isshin questioned giving his son a wink and a smirk.

"Nothing you perverted old man!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Then why were you screaming Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"Because… I… had a nightmare…" What a lame ass excuse, a nightmare was all Ichigo could think of at a time like this?!

"A nightmare?..." they all said simultaneously, giving Ichigo uncertain stares.

"Yes, ok? Now get out of my room all of you!" he retorted back before his family could say anything else.

"Ok then," Yuzu told him before getting out of the room. Karin had a doubtful look on her face but let it go and left, pulling her father along with her. Once the door was shut Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh and plopped back down on his bed.

"Nightmare?" Rukia said once she got out of the closet.

"What the hell am I suppose to say? I woke up next to you in my bed?!"

"True…"

"Well, we better get ready for this dinner thing tonight,"

"Yeah, you better get into the shower Ichigo, you smell like shit," Rukia had a playful smile on her lips are she said this to him.

"Oh really? Well, you don't exactly smell like a bouquet of roses either," Ichigo shot back, before a memory of last night creeped into his mind.

_The smell of the girl he was currently carrying intoxicated his senses. Although there was a faint scent of sweat, dirt, and grass, her aroma of sweetness was there. It was indescribable for Ichigo._

Damn you teenage hormones! Ichigo blinked hard trying to shake the image and smell from his mind. He got up and went over to his drawer to grab a towel and some clothes.

"Ichigo, how am I suppose to shower when it's broad daylight and your family is here,"

"Uhh… Damn… I guess you'll just have to shower with me then…" It was Ichigo's turn to smile in triumph. Rukia's eyes went wide with shock and surprise; she could feel her cheeks start to heat up.

"Ichigo! You pervert!" the girl cried out smacking the boy senseless on the head.

"Oww! Oww! I was just kidding! Sheeshhhh take a joke!"

"Humph, bastard…."

"Thanks… well anyway, you could always go to Orihime's…"

"Fine,"

"Okay then, I'll be back in five minutes," Ichigo stepped out of his room and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water in the tub and waited for the water to heat up; he needed a hot shower to wake him up. While looking at the mirror, Ichigo noticed a bruise on his left cheek and a small cut under his chin. Dirt was still visible on the face as well.

"And this is what I get for playing with girls…" he said to his reflection.

After showering and getting out of his crazy ass house, Ichigo took Rukia to Orihime's. To their surprise, Orihime wasn't the one who opened the door. It was Ishida.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said simultaneously with Rukia.

"Well, Hello to you too," Ishida replied sarcastically. Behind him Orihime gave a little wave and her usual chirpy smile.

"So, why are you here?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Inoue-san asked me to come by and help her set up her place for tonight,"

"Oh, ok then…. I thought it was just a little suspicious for you to be with her here…. alone" Ichigo emphasized that last word. The Quincy gave a glare but said nothing as he pushed up his glasses.

The two went inside and sat down on Orihime's couch.

"Orihime, could I use your bathroom to shower?" Rukia asked the girl.

"Of course, the towels are in the cabinet right there,"

"Thanks"

Rukia walked out of the room and headed towards Orihime's bathroom.

"So what time's everyone coming here tonight?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Probably around 8:30, since we start at 9," Ishida answered him. "Kurosaki, don't you have to get your outfit?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" a quizzical look was upon the orange-head's face.

"Since you guys lost and all remember? The waiter's outfit…"

"Ahh shit."

"Well…?"

"I guess so, damn it Ishida… you're coming with me, let's go" Ichigo grabbed the raven-haired teen before he could protest.

"Inoue, could you tell Rukia that I'll be back, I have to get that stupid outfit along with the other guys"

"Sure thing Kurosaki-kun," she answered happily.

"Thanks," and with that the two boys were out the door.

"Tonight's gonna be fun, I can tell!" Orihime said to herself excitedly.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"I look like a god damn penguin in this crap!" Ichigo complained. He, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Renji were all wearing waiters' outfits, and not looking half bad in them despite their complaining they were all in the kitchen. Ishida with his handy dandy camcorder Yumichika, and Chad were also with them. It was already 9 o'clock and all the girls were happily seated around Orihime's table. They were dressed for this special occasion, which for them anyway. It wasn't meant to be a formal kind of thing, but somehow it ended up being one. All the girls were wearing nice dresses, make up on, and hair up. They were chatting quietly and giggling. Ishida came out and started video taping. Yumichika motion for Ichigo to come out as well. The pretty boy Shinigami handed him a small piece of paper Finally Ichigo cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Good evening…. Ladies…" the girls couldn't suppress a laugh and Ichigo frowned, but kept going, "tonight, we will be serving you, a 4 course meal, this will include an appetizer of salad, a side dish of mashed potatoes, the main entrée of steak, and dessert which will be ice cream of your choice. Beverages available are as follows: Water, Sprite, Root Beer, Lemonade, and Coke. If you have any questions, concerns, or comments about anything tonight, please as any one of your waiters," with that Ichigo motioned for all the other guys to come out. They all had embarrassed or irritated expressions on their faces.

"Now, is there anything that you would like to drink tonight?" Ichigo asked the group of ladies. This was way too much for them; all of the girls began to laugh uncontrollably. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"SHUT UP! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT TO DRINK?!" he asked them, tired of his polite manner.

"I'll have Lemonade, si vous plait," Rukia began giggling towards the end. Renji came forward and poured into her glass lemonade.

"Sprite please!" Orihime said.

"Root Beer for me," Tatsuki told Ikkaku.

"You guys don't have any sake around here?!" Matsumoto asked.

"Umm, no," Ichigo replied. 'Thank goodness I didn't, she would probably be drunk and ranting after the first drink,' he thought to himself.

"Damn, well then I'll just have water then,"

"Water for me as well," Hinamori said as well. Hitsugaya came to her and poured water into Matsumoto's glass then her glass, scowling as he did.

"Shiro-chan! You look soo cute in your outfit!" the girl told the white-haired captian. He sighed and said with a frustrated voice,

"Shut up Hinamori,"

"Yeah Taichou!" agreed his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto I don't want to hear it from you!" He answered back angrily. The two ladies just laughed, while a small red vein popped on the 10th squad captain's head.

"Your salad will be out shortly," Ichigo returned to his polite waiter voice, "the mashed potatoes and steak will be here in about 10-15 minutes," with that he and the other guys disappeared to the kitchen. Ishida followed into the kitchen filming their every move.

A few minutes later, Renji came out holding a bowl of Caesar salad and tongs. Grudgingly, he went to everyone of the girls and asked the same question,

"Salad?"

Again, the girls laughed with pleasure, they couldn't wait for this to end.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" Renji told them before slipping back to the kitchen. "I'm gonna freaking kill them all!" he told the rest of the guys once he was in there.

"Look at them, all smug and such," Ikkaku said in disgust.

"Damn girls," Hitsugaya said.

"Well gentlemen, I believe I have a plan that will made this night in our favor," Ichigo announced to them with a smirk on his face. All the guys huddled together to listen to Ichigo's plan.

"Oh that's good," Renji said with a smile. All the guys had to do was wait until dessert, and then they would get their revenge!

Back with the girls they were all happily eating their salad; it was pretty good, considering that the guys made it.

"I can't wait to see how their steak comes out," Rukia began.

"Yeah, they better not burn it, I'm starving!" Tatsuki added.

"This is so much fun," Hinamori said smiling.

"Mmhmm," Orihime answered while eating. Matsumoto only nodded because she was drinking her water.

About 10 minutes later, the steak came out in the hands of Ikkaku. Right behind him, Hitsugaya came with a bottle of A1 sauce. (Hehehe)

'Ooohs' and 'Ahhhs' were what came out of the girl's mouths. Ikkaku's right eye kept twitching as he pulled out a steak knife and went around the table asking how much steak each girl would want. Hitsugaya followed asking the girls if they would like any steak sauce. It was pure torture for the guys to serve the girls. It was hard to imagine how they could keep their composure. All of the guys filed across the wall seeing the reactions of the girls.

"Wow! This is really good!" Matsumoto exclaimed after she took a bite.

"Yeah! I thought it would taste like shit," Tatsuki agreed taking a sip of her drink to wash down her steak.

"Oh gee thanks for having great faith in us," Ichigo stated sarcastically.

"My compliments to the chef, er- I mean chefs," Rukia told them. Once they were all done eating their seemingly delicious steaks, the girls were about ready for dessert.

"Now, what would you like for dessert?" asked Renji, Hitsugaya was holding a pen and paper ready to take down the orders.

"Chocolate!" interjected Orihime.

"Vanilla," said Hinamori.

"Chocolate for me too!" said happily Matsumoto.

"Umm, I guess I'll have Vanilla," Tatsuki stated.

"For me, Ichigo!" Rukia told them with a wide grin on her face. Ichigo's face went red.

"Not you Ichigo, I obviously meant Strawberry," the girl continued smiling.

"Damn midget," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Is that all you want?" Renji asked. The girls all nodded in agreement. Then the guys all smirked and nodded to one another as they went to the kitchen. They appeared again after a minute and had all the ice cream flavors in their hands.

"Ready guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Ready," they chorused. They girls at the table all had no idea what was going on and had confused faces.

"NOW!" The guys all pulled out spoonfuls of ice cream and began to fling them at the unsuspecting girls. Immediately the screaming began.

"AHHH! COLD!" Orihime yelled out as ice cream smashed into her hair.

"Damnit! My clothes!" Tatsuki said angrily. Yumichika, and Chad were behind Orihime's couch, giving each other worried looks and clutching pillows if they had to use them as shields. Ishida was happily recording all the action on tape. Hinamori and Matsumoto were running around frantically trying to avoid the flying scoops of ice cream. Rukia was hiding underneath the table making up a plan to get back at Ichigo. A trickle of sticky strawberry ice cream made its way down her right arm. Once the flinging stopped, the guys were all laughing in triumph. They had not a bit of ice cream on them, but the girls on the other hand were not as lucky. Their dresses, hair and make up were all ruined. Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry ice cream was smeared all over them. A not so happy expression was on their faces. Rukia got up from under the table; her hair messed up, the ice cream as battle scars on her face. Pretty sexy look, in fact it was a HOT mess, well probably only to Ichigo.

"You do know, that this means war!" Rukia said in a menacingly low voice. They guys immediately stopped laughing and slowly backed away at the nearing girls.

"Shit." Was all Ikkaku said before the girls attacked them. Tatsuki cracked her knuckles. The rest of the girls grabbed the ice cream from the guys and it began. The retaliation.

"Ahhh! God damn!" Renji said out loud before a huge mound of vanilla ice cream met contact with his face.

"Ichigo! It's all your damn fault!" Ikkaku yelled out. A flying spoon hit him squarely on the forehead from Matsumoto, who laughed evilly after she got her target.

"Damnit, why did we even agree to this in the first place?!" Hitsugaya complained as he was trying to run away from Hinamori. She had a look of murder on her face. Lamely, he tripped over nothing and Hinamori pounced on her prey. A girlish scream was let out by Hitsugaya. How embarrassing. Renji was too busy being beat up by Tatsuki and Orihime to yell Ichigo again. The only person who hadn't received any punishment yet, was Ichigo himself. He was terrified as Rukia was walking towards him, with a tub of strawberry ice cream in her hand, her face dark with an unreadable appearance.

"Fuck, I just HAD to come up with a stupid ass plan," he said to himself. He was pinned to a wall and a approaching Rukia. He slid his body down onto the floor so that he was sitting on leg bent and the other straight on the floor. Rukia looked down upon the teen with a glare. She crouched down to his level with her lips pursed together, and straddled his waist. She put a finger into the tub of ice cream and brought it out, her finger covered in a sticky pink substance. Ichigo watched with wide eyes to what Rukia was doing. She then, slowly, and seductively, began to lick her finger. Talk about HOT. The poor teenager gulped a little too loud and he began to feel sweat drip down his face. Again, with the hormones. Rukia smirked and leaned closer the Ichigo. Her lips just a centimeter away from his ear.

"Ichigo," she began in a low voice, "You don't know who you're messing with!" she yelled out. And with that Rukia dumped the ice cream on the poor Ichigo's spiky orange hair. Cold, pink strawberry ice cream drizzled down his face.

"Damnit," he said. Before he could stand up however, Rukia's lips connected with his. To his surprise.

"Mmmm" Ichigo wrapped his hand around Rukia's shoulders to bring her closer to him. He didn't mind that her body was all sticky, besides, his whole head was just as sticky. As quickly as the kiss has started, it had deepened into something more. Their minds all jumbled up, their hearts doing all the actions. They of course had to stop the return back and breathe. Once they did they just looked at each other, bewildered.

"You guys are going to make me sick!" Ikkaku yelled out to break up the intimate moment. The two just noticed that all motion had stopped and everyone was staring at them.

"Uhhh…" was all Ichigo could say. Both of them felt heat rising to their cheeks. Embarrassment as well.

"Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-saaan!!!" Orihime shouted out cheerfully.

"SOOO CUUUTEEE!!!" Matsumoto ranted out. Hinamori had a small smile on her face, Hitsugaya, who was a bit shaken up from Hinamori, scoffed at the couple. Renji and Tatsuki both smirked. Chad and Yumichika finally came out of their hiding place and laughed. Ishida of course was still recording and gave a lame thumbs up.

"So," Yumichika began to change the subject, "What did we all learn from this experience?"

"Don't listen to Ichigo, EVER," Renji answered.

"Never agree to a bet, much less a tournament" Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Make sure you don't piss off girls… especially these ones," Ikkaku said.

"Remember to bring extra clothes to a dinner because you never know what to expect," Ichigo retorted.

"Guys are as stupid as hell," Tatsuki told them.

"Girls are better than guys," Matsumoto smiled in triumph.

"Next time bring red bean paste for the steak!!" Orihime said cheerfully. Everyone gave her a perplexed stare.

"Umm, yeah," Rukia said to break the silence, "Well I learned that it really doesn't matter whose better, we're all good at individual things,"

"Yes, I agree, besides this was all really fun!" Hinamori pointed out. Chad nodded in approval.

"Okay then, well I believe that we are now officially done with this!" Yumichika stated, flipping his hair back. Everyone cheered and went into talking and chatting with one another.

"Well, I certainly had a good time," Ichigo told Rukia, while snaking his arm around her slim body.

"Me too," she answered back. Before she could say anything else, Ichigo claimed her lips as his by placing his lips upon hers. Without them knowing, Ishida zoomed in on them with his video recorded, smirking as he did.

"Kurosaki, you're in it now…" he said as he continued to film the couple.

**-In Soul Society, a couple of days later-**

Kuchiki Byakuya, the Captain of the 6th squad was sitting in his room, when he noticed something on his desk. It looked like a tape. He picked it up, his stoic face unchanging. On the front of the tape it read:

_For Kuchiki Byakuya, Enjoy._

The Captain inspected the tape to make sure it wasn't dangerous. After that, he popped it into his VCR and began to watch his television. His eyes went wide and his lips went into a thin line. He said two words with an ominous voice before leaving for the real world to kill or at least hurt one distinct person.

"Kurosaki…. Ichigo…."

**BAHAHAHAHAHA I'M FINALLY DONE! YAYY!!! Sorry for the incredibly long wait! Well thank you to everyone who's been with me reading this story from the very beginning! Without you guys I don't know if I would have the enthusiasm to finish this. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter, yes I know it took forever, but I wanted to be awesome because it's the last chapter! O.k. then! I'm officially finished with ****A Sports Tournament: Guys vs. Girls**** Thanks for reading! I wouldn't mind if you reviewed and told me how you thought about it! oh and HAPPY NEW YEAAR!!!!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Haha So, until next time when I decide to write another story, LATER!**

**-The Bleach Guardian's Heart**


End file.
